Imagine If
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Kakashi learns something new about Sasuke the hard way: the Uchiha is like a cat, and push the cat back far enough into a corner, and it'll lash out. In some ways more embarrassing than others. REVIEWER REQUEST ONESHOT SasuKaka. Yes. In THAT order. Enjoy!


**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay people! This is for one of my awesome reviewers – _Kakashis-First-Kiss_!**

**After about, two seconds on thinking about her one shot, this idea came into my mind! It wouldn't leave me alone, and I just HAD to write it like this!**

**Teehee – this one shot makes me laugh every time I read it:D**

**_Kakashis-First-Kiss_ – I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL!**

**I hope you enjoy it, KFK-chan! **

**And I hope everyone else enjoys it too! **

**Here it is! KFK-chan's DEDICATION ONE SHOT!**

**One Shot**

**Imagine If**

"Okay people, it's Sasuke now," Kakashi said as he, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru played _Imagine If_ at Naruto's apartment. The gray marker had landed on Sasuke's name, which they had written in one of the two remaining player spaces outlining the game board to fill it up. Kakashi took the card off the top of the middle stack, looking at it. "Now," he began, reading the card's contents out loud to the others. "Imagine If Sasuke was an animal. What would he be? 1 – Dog, 2 – Cat, 3 – Parrot, 4 – Rabbit, 5 – Hamster, or 6 – Snake?"

Setting the card down where the other three could see it, Kakashi made his choice.

The other three did the same, setting their respective choices down on the table in front of them.

Kakashi glanced at the others.

"Ready?" He asked.

The others nodded. He returned it.

"All right – flip 'em."

Naruto flew into a rage.

"WHAT? KIBA! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU THINK SASUKE WAS LIKE A _DOG_? YOU'RE _WAY _TOO HOOKED ON THOSE GUYS, I SWEAR!"

"Oh sure Naruto – as if Sasuke is like a snake!"

"He made a pact with them! That counts!"

"No it doesn't Naruto, you stupid blonde! He's not like a snake at all!"

"Well, he sure as hell isn't a DOG! And KAKASHI!" Naruto rounded on his former teacher. "What the hell were you thinking? Sasuke isn't like a **_RABBIT_**!"

Kakashi blinked and blankly looked down at his own card of choosing. Oh, right – he DID choose Rabbit. He thought about explaining that Sasuke – like a rabbit – was a wonderful cuddle-buddy – especially during the cooler nights. (Kakashi wouldn't miss Sasuke snuggling into him for the world.) And that his hair – soft and straight and silky smooth like a rabbit's fur – was absolutely irresistible to trailing fingers that itched to run through the strands.

In truth – Sasuke was just plain adorable – like a rabbit.

But hell if Kakashi was going to tell him that – not if he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a month.

So he decided it wasn't worth the time to explain and stayed silent, grinning at Naruto from beneath his mask.

Naruto snorted at him. Kiba smirked.

"Well it was sure as hell a better choice than the snake –"

"SHUT UP! LIKE SASUKE IS A DOG!"

"He's a cat."

The other three players looked to Shikamaru, who had been silent before this.

"What?" Naruto asked. "A cat?"

Shikamaru nodded as the blonde sat down.

"Right. Think about it. Cats are naturally graceful, very neat, and extremely touchy. They're very picky about what they eat, how they look, and who takes care of them. Girls ADORE cats, and cats are often lazy and indecisive about who they like and who they hate. They don't like to be overpowered, and if they get backed far enough into a corner, they lash out. Cats are also very moody, and can be extremely nasty, even if they look cute and innocent on the outside," he explained, counting off the reasons on his fingers.

The three others stared at him.

"Wow. You must watch Sasuke a lot," Naruto commented after a moment.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"No – that's not it. Ino just has a lot of cats."

When Kakashi entered his apartment a while later, he found Sasuke curled up on the sofa, arms pressed up into his chest and knees drawn up into his belly. His pitch black hair fanned out around him as his bangs seemed to caress and accentuate his facial features.

Smiling, Kakashi walked over to the sleeping form after kicking off his sandals, kneeling next to it.

"Sasuke," he murmured softly. "Sasuke, wake up." No response. Then Kakashi got an idea and grinned, leaning closer to his former student and pulling down his mask – so that they were nearly nose to nose. "Hey! Sasu-bunny –"

Black orbs snapped open and a hand instantly lashed out to seize Kakashi's throat at the nickname, but the Jounin grasped the smaller wrist before it could reach its mark and set his other palm on Sasuke's chest, draping his fingers over the Uchiha's shoulder and gripping the arm, keeping it in place.

He gave Sasuke a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-_hime_." He set himself on Sasuke's hips, straddling them to keep the younger from kicking. "I hope you had a good catnap."

Sasuke glared at him, teeth bared.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a rabbit, it's not morning, and _GET OFF ME_!"

Kakashi grinned and drifted closer, and Sasuke bristled, stiffening. The Jounin could just _SEE _the cat ears flattening against the Uchiha's skull as the fur on his back stood up on end.

He chuckled.

"You ARE just like a cat," he said, mostly to himself.

Sasuke blinked, his muscles relaxing for just a moment at the supposedly random comment.

"Wha–?"

Kakashi sealed his lips over Sasuke's, pressing down powerfully with his hands and hips, keeping Sasuke in place. The Uchiha writhed and squirmed underneath him, refusing to go limp in submission like he was beginning to do more and more as time as Kakashi's lover went by.

The Jounin rubbed his hips – hard and controlling – down onto Sasuke's, making the Uchiha gasp and allowing Kakashi to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, sliding his tongue forcefully – demandingly – over the roof of the Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke brutally bit down on Kakashi's lip, and the Jounin winced, pulling back slightly, but the movement barely noticeable.

His hand trailed down Sasuke's chest and stomach, slipping underneath the shirt and pulling it up and over the Uchiha's head.

He set his mouth on the crook of the Uchiha's throat, snapping his jaw closed on Sasuke's collar bone as the smaller one's hands trailed upwards along his chest, pushing the vest off Kakashi's frame.

Kakashi's larger hands slid down Sasuke's sides, trailing down the Uchiha's slender waist and sliding into the smaller one's pants, possessively gripping the other's hips.

Soft fingers pulled his shirt from where it was tucked into his waistband, and he separated himself from Sasuke's throat long enough to let the Uchiha pull the offending garment up and over Kakashi's head, letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground as their mouths connected again.

Kakashi knew he was going to top – he always did. Sasuke _wished_ he would one time be the controller instead of the controlled, but the Jounin _KNEW _that would never happen. In their relationship – however twisted and lust filled it was – it was common sense for Kakashi to top. If Sasuke did, it would be just plain… _strange_.

Besides, yaoi fan girls adored Sasuke as uke – it was known all around in the homosexual circles of the village. It would be – in their eyes – illegal if Sasuke was anything else EXCEPT uke.

So Kakashi didn't give a thought about Sasuke's eventual compliance.

A knee was suddenly in his crotch, pushing upwards.

He sucked in a breath. He could feel Sasuke's lips pull up into a smirk underneath his.

_What the –?_

The next thing he knew, the carpet was at his back after Sasuke had gripped his shoulders and used the knee in the Jounin's crotch as leverage, pushing upwards and switching their positions, letting Kakashi's back crash against the floor as they fell off the couch.

Sasuke was kneeling over him, a hand at Kakashi's throat and the other pushing down on the Jounin's chest, the spark of victory lighting the Uchiha's eyes as he gave the older a victorious smirk.

Kakashi blinked up at him.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"This time's gonna be different Kakashi. I'm not in the mood to just sit back and take it."

"But you usually enjoy it…" the Jounin muttered. He pushed at Sasuke's body. "C'mon – don't be a hormone-filled teenager – lemme up."

Sasuke's amused smirk was still there as Kakashi found the Uchiha wasn't budging.

"No way. You've had your fun Kakashi. Now it's my turn."

"But think about all those poor, Sasuke-as-Uke yaoi fan girls out there! You're going to make them cry! Not to mention all of MY fan girls!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dug his knee decisively into Kakashi's groin.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot ninja. Since when did I care about any GIRL? Tsk." The Uchiha's gaze hardened. "You're just a coward."

"And how am I a coward?"

"Because you don't want to be topped."

"I'm quite fine with NOT being topped, thank you very much."

Sasuke made a dismissive noise at the back of his throat.

"Sure – of course you are. But haven't you ever wanted to know what it's like?" The Uchiha's voice became decisively lower and more seductive as he leaned forward, towering over Kakashi and his hair falling over the Jounin's face. "It's quite enjoyable – the feel of another within you is… different – but different in a way that makes it all the better." A flash of something promising the most illegal of luxuries flashed through the black orbs. "Besides…" he leaned closer, letting his breath skate over Kakashi's lips. "I've been _dying _to make you moan."

Kakashi blinked, beginning to become thoroughly aroused.

"_They don't like to be overpowered, and if they get backed far enough into a corner, they lash out…"_

_Have I been backing Sasuke into a corner this entire time…?_

His eyes narrowed disbelievingly up at the Uchiha.

"Sure – like YOU'D make a good seme."

Sasuke didn't look fazed by this comment in the slightest as he made to pull off Kakashi's pants.

"I'm an Uchiha – being seme comes naturally to us." He flashed Kakashi a suggestive leer as the Jounin was bared underneath him. "Would you like to have a first hand account of that fact, Kakashi?"

The Jounin's hands twitched.

"No – thank you though."

Sasuke's gaze turned sharp, piercing through Kakashi's mental mask.

"Liar."

That was all it took.

Kakashi had to admit – it _WAS _a new experience. Sasuke's talented hands, lips, teeth and tongue – he had never imagined that the Uchiha could have him begging so horribly underneath him.

_So this is what Sasuke goes through every time…? _

He was embarrassed – he admitted it. This went against everything the Jounin was used to as he allowed himself to be pulled into the only bedroom in the apartment and pushed onto the bed, lips powerfully assaulting his.

Hands were everywhere on his skin, and he was hoisted up onto a smaller lap as those same lips that formerly allowed whimpers and whines to escape nipped at the flesh on his chest and stomach playfully, making their way down.

If Kakashi had EVER begged for anything – he begged for THAT to stop.

It made him feel like a child all over again, and he wondered if Sasuke always felt like that – a child that had no control over his body whatsoever.

_How could I even LET this happen? _

Fingers trailing from his thigh and upwards into him cut off THAT line of dark, regretting thought as he was thoroughly kissed, not even noticing the foreign… _thing_… that was coming closer and closer to his entrance.

Sasuke had been right – it WAS _INSANELY _different when he was entered, and he sucked in a breath. The Uchiha had been gentle – there was hardly any pain at all. Kakashi felt a spring deep in the pit of his stomach begin to retract slowly as the Uchiha began to move – touching that special bundle of nerves on the way in and on the way out – coiling up into itself tightly.

Kakashi could feel Sasuke's victorious smirk against his skin as the Uchiha's tempo picked up, vowing NEVER to let the Uchiha do this again.

But _DAMMIT _it felt so good…

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Came the husky voice of the Uchiha right in his ear as white hot bolts of pleasure flashed through Kakashi's body during one decisive thrust, and the Jounin grunted, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back and digging his nails into the Uchiha's shoulders, dragging them down and leaving ragged marks on the pale flesh.

"Just shut up and keep going," he grunted out. Sasuke laughed huskily in his ear, beginning to go even faster.

The coil was slowly running out of room to tighten – the pressure had turned into a painful, prickling sensation at the pit of Kakashi's stomach, and he wondered if Sasuke was feeling the same sensation. The Uchiha hadn't given a breath of sound that portrayed his physical arousal.

But Kakashi sure as hell _felt _it – it was going in and out of him in a fast, yet controlled pace. Nothing about the movements was jerky or mad – Sasuke was in perfect control of himself, even though he was heavily aroused.

Maybe Kakashi just wasn't _good_…

One deep, incredible slam into that bundle of nerves had that thought flying out of Kakashi's mind as white spots burst from behind his eyes, making his entire being stiffen with the oncoming release.

Another thrust of the same magnitude had Kakashi losing control and releasing, fully relaxing in Sasuke's grip as he felt the Uchiha come as well, filling the Jounin with a strange warm, _wet _sensation.

The two both collapsed, sweating profusely. After a moment, the Uchiha shifted and set his mouth on Kakashi's stomach, gently lapping up the salty substance that Kakashi was so used to cleaning up himself.

_Just like a FUCKING cat – _

Sasuke laughed quietly, _still _with that victorious air.

"See?" He breathed to the Jounin, slipping out of the older one's body and settling down at Kakashi's side, draping a leg over the other's waist. "Was it that bad?"

Kakashi shot him a look to see sly cat eyes looking up at him. He hurriedly looked away.

"No – it wasn't. But I'm still NEVER letting you do this again."

Sasuke gave a playfully disbelieving scoff.

"Yeah – whatever." He shifted and made himself comfortable, curling up next to the Jounin. "I predict that you're going to let me do this four more times before the week is done."

Kakashi's eyes – both black and red – bulged.

"WHAT?"

But Sasuke was already asleep, a satisfied smirk playing along his face.

Kakashi didn't want to believe Sasuke's prediction – he did everything he could to avoid it, short of avoiding the Uchiha entirely.

But – really – by the third time it happened – which was on Thursday evening, three days after the first time he submitted – Kakashi was quite sure that Fate did not like him.

So he decided to just let Sasuke do what he wished.

_Ah, what the hell? It feels good anyway. _

But he swore that he wasn't going to be so… _complying _again.

But it seemed like every time his resolution was set in stone, that bastard Uchiha just HAD to do something – whether it be a certain look, a touch, a kiss – that made his promise to himself shatter into pieces.

It lasted for two weeks.

Kakashi had never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

_Dammit – Sasuke was right – he IS a natural. _

"Okay you guys! Here's the next question!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru played the newest edition of _Imagine If_ – _Imagine If, Couple Yaoi Edition_ – at Naruto's apartment. "Okay, question one – Imagine If Kakashi and Sasuke were a couple, who would be seme?"

Kakashi's eyes widened and his eyes immediately went to Sasuke, who was sitting next to him, arms and legs crossed.

Sasuke didn't look shocked at all by the question – he evenly met Kakashi's frantic gaze, a satanic smirk forming on his face while a certain victorious spark flashed across his sly cat eyes. His next, all-knowing words sealed the Jounin's fate.

"Who indeed?"

**End One Shot – Imagine If**

**Haha! I laugh at Kakashi! XD**

**_Imagine If _IS really a game. There's six spaces outlining the circular board, and a person writes each of the players' names into the spaces, filling in the spaces with other random people for a total of six names. The person rolls the dice, moves the gray marker on the names around the board THAT number of times as said on the dice, either clockwise or counter-clockwise. Then, the person who rolled picks up a card, and reads the question, filling the blank with the chosen person's name. It has all kinds of scenarios, like, "Imagine If blah blah blah was a condiment, what would he/she be?" And then it would give you six items, like Ketchup, Mustard, Mayonnaise, Hot Sauce – those things, and then the players would have to choose between the six cards they have, each one having a number 1 through 6 on it. The object of the game is to guess with the majority of the other people. **

**So, if we were to ask "Imagine If Naruto was a food, what food would he be? 1 – Spaghetti, 2 – Garlic Bread, 3 – Chocolate Cake, 4 – Macaroni and Cheese, 5 – Ramen, or 6 – Onigiri?" Everyone would want to guess with the majority – which would be (duh) 5 – Ramen. If Ramen was the majority, then anyone who guessed Ramen gets to move up one spot. The first one to make it to the middle wins:D**

**It's really a fun game. My sister has it. :D We played it when we were visiting her in San Fran. **

**Well, KFK-chan, I hope you liked your one shot! Please tell me how it was, m'kay?**

**And please – everyone else review too! That would be greatly appreciated!**

**I LOVE YOU KFK-CHAN! A BUNCH OF KISSES AND A CHIBI-KAKASHI PLUSHY FOR YOU!**

**Ja ne, everyone!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


End file.
